sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Buy Me a Boat
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Country | length = | label = Warner Bros. Nashville | producer = *Chris Janson }} | prev_title = Take It to the Bank | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = Everybody | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} Buy Me a Boat is the debut album of American country music singer Chris Janson. The album was released on October 30, 2015. It features the singles "Buy Me a Boat", "Power of Positive Drinkin'" and "Holdin' Her". Critical reception }} Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic wrote that "if title track's accompanying album isn't quite up to its standards, it's nevertheless the work of an accomplished writer who knows how to sculpt a song for a wide audience. If Buy Me a Boat can be faulted, it's because its diversity often plays like a demo tape, with Janson crafting songs for any possible contemporary country audience." Commercial performance The album debuted at No. 4 on the Top Country Albums chart, and No. 18 on Billboard 200, selling 18,536 copies in its first week. The album has sold 117,100 copies in the US as of March 2017. Track listing Personnel Adapted from Buy Me a Boat liner notes. Musicians *Brent Anderson - acoustic guitar (all tracks except 4), background vocals (all tracks except 3), synthesizer (2), bouzouki (11) *David Dorn - Hammond B-3 organ (2, 7, 11), keyboards (2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10), synthesizer (7), piano (8), Wurlitzer electric piano (11) *Shannon Forrest - drums (4, 5, 9), programming (9) *Byron Gallimore - acoustic guitar (9) *Chris Janson - lead vocals (all tracks), acoustic guitar (4), harmonica (8) *Troy Lancaster - electric guitar (3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10) *Tony Lucido - bass guitar (all tracks) *Fred Newell - steel guitar (3, 6, 8, 10) *Justin Ostrander - electric guitar (1, 2, 7, 11) *Russ Pahl - Jew's harp (7), steel guitar (8) *Ben Phillips - drums (except 4, 5, 9), programming (2, 7) *Jeff Roach - synthesizer (1, 2) *Justin Schipper - steel guitar (4, 5, 9) *Will Weatherly - programming (1, 2, 7) *Derek Wells - electric guitar (3, 6, 8, 10) Technical ;Tracks 1, 2, 7, 8, 11 * Brent Anderson - producer * Jeff Balding - recording * Matt Coles - assistant * Chris DuBois - producer * Chris Janson - producer * Scott Johnson - production assistant * Ben Phillips - recording, digital editing, mixing * Will Weatherly - digital editing ;Tracks 3-6, 9, 10 *Stephen Allbritten - assistant (3, 4, 6, and 10 only) *Jake Burns - assistant (4, 5, and 9 only) *Byron Gallimore - producer, mixing *Julian King - recording *Erik Lutkins - additional recording (3, 4, 6, and 10 only) *Ernesto Olivera - assistant (3, 6, and 10 only) ;All tracks * Adam Ayan - mastering *Eric Brown - photography *Katherine Petillo - art direction, design *Shane Tarleton - creative director Charts References Category:2015 albums Category:Chris Janson albums Category:Albums produced by Byron Gallimore Category:Warner Bros. Records albums